No me Sueltes
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Kagami no era Ladybug, Adrien lo supo en el instante en el que ella, en vez de hacerlo a un lado, le sonrió de manera hermosa y tomó su mano con una delicada pero decidida firmeza. Kagami no lo rechazaba, ella no lo miraba con aburrimiento o fastidio… y lo más importante, Kagami lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar la tormenta que se ocultaba atrás de su propia sonrisa.


_[One-Shot]_

**No me Sueltes**

—Adrien A. & T. Kagami—

_Kagami no era Ladybug, Adrien lo supo en el instante en el que ella, en vez de hacerlo a un lado, le sonrió de manera hermosa y tomó su mano con una delicada pero decidida firmeza. Kagami no lo rechazaba, ella no lo miraba con aburrimiento o fastidio… y lo más importante, Kagami lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar la tormenta que se ocultaba atrás de la sonrisa de Adrien Agreste._

**D**isclaimer:

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir © Thomas Astruc.

_No me sueltes _© Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna. Apto para todo público.

**N**otas:

No quiero terminar el año sin poder hacer un fic de una de mis OTP de la serie. Francamente, soy tanto _Adrigami _como _Lukagami_, sin embargo luego de dos long-fics de esta última, creo que ya le tocaba a esta brillar.

Me basé en la imagen de "Adrien" en Instagram, la que está como portada, para hacer este fic. ¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

**•**

* * *

Mientras se suscitaba la galante fiesta de matrimonio, a la que su padre y él fueron invitados, Adrien Agreste miraba con una tímida sonrisa a quien le estaba haciendo olvidar por unos instantes la enorme bola de estrés que era su vida diaria.

Durante toda esa semana, por ejemplo, se podía resumir así: escuela, villanos, rechazos de Ladybug, sesiones de modelaje, escuela, amigos, su padre, más rechazos de Ladybug…

Sin embargo, había algo que estaba dejando pensativo a Adrien. La última vez que ella lo rechazó, que fue ayer… cuando su _Lady _le volvió a hacer un desplante a su invitación de mirar las estrellas sobre la Torre Eiffel, no se había sentido tan mal, al menos no como usualmente pasaba.

Él se preocupó, ¿acaso estaría haciéndose frío? No, él en verdad no quería endurecer lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, pues sabía que aún lo tenía… Adrien no quería, algún día, tener la misma mirada oscurecida que caracterizaba a su padre.

El joven parisino quería ser diferente a su progenitor.

Esta mañana, Adrien se había bañado, arreglado y pedido a Plagg que (por favor) se mantuviese quieto adentro del bolso interno de su saco mientras él lograba escapar y darle en privado algo del queso que sirviesen en el salón ubicado en un enorme jardín elegante. ¿Y cómo no? La boda de dos millonarios franceses, que habían solicitado que el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste fuese el diseñador de los dos trajes y su invitado estrella, debía tener lo mejor de lo mejor.

Era una verdadera pena que Adrien no pudiese invitar a alguno de los chicos de su aula para que le hiciese compañía y hablasen mientras pasaba el tiempo, pero pronto se relajó cuando notó que Kagami había sido invitada también junto a su madre. Pero por razones de orden, ambos se sentaron con sus respectivos padres en mesas separadas, aun así ambos pudieron comprender lo que el otro quería con desesperación: salir de ahí.

Así que una vez terminado el banquete, y luego de haber saludado a los padres del otro, Kagami y Adrien se habían escapado al jardín aledaño al salón, que además tenía una preciosa fuente funcional. La imagen de una mujer arrodillada sosteniendo un cántaro, que era por donde salía el agua, hecha de piedra, fue su punto de meta para relajarse un poco.

Kagami le preguntó cómo estaba, Adrien mintió y dijo que se sentía bien. Ella de pronto cambió su mirada a una más severa. Kagami odiaba que él le mintiese sobre algo que ella consideraba importante.

A Adrien seguía sorprendiéndole que a pesar de haberse negado a besarla aquel día; antes de que la propia joven japonesa le confesase que él estaba hiriéndola con sus dudas con respecto a _la otra chica_, y luego Adrien mismo le pidiese tiempo para pensar las cosas, Kagami no cambiase su modo de actuar con él.

Tranquila, amigable, decidida e… incluso delicada, más cuando hablaba o se movía; como si fuese una princesa o algo así. El punto era que Kagami seguía siendo la misma desde antes de beso no concretado, pues estaba claro que ella respetaba su deseo de no presionarle a tomar una decisión. Pero él… ¿él seguía siendo el mismo?

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Kagami un poco tímida al ser consciente de que Adrien estaba observándola sin decir nada. Él sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras se daba cuenta de que no era bueno disimulando su escrutinio.

¿Ya le había dicho a Kagami que le encantaba ver su cabello oscuro/azulado siendo acariciado por los rayos del sol? Se veía tan lacio y suave que por un segundo, Adrien quiso acercar su mano y verificar su textura, pero supo que hacer eso podría ofenderla si es que él mismo le había pedido distancia hasta que ambos llegasen a un acuerdo.

Lo peor era que… si él miraba sus ojos con atención, esos que le recordaban tanto a la gema ámbar; la que a veces solía parecerle la más valiosa de todas, Adrien olvidaba qué o quién era _su Lady _y de pronto se oía a sí mismo riendo nervioso o emocionado junto a ella. Junto a Kagami Tsurugi, aquella muchacha que por obvias razones no podía ser Ladybug.

Y es que también se sentía tan bien oírla riendo junto a él, jugando con él, aceptando sus malas bromas de buena gana, a veces incluso le decía que era tan malo contando chistes que se reía porque era cómico verlo haciendo el ridículo. Pero a Adrien esas palabras no le dolían, porque no venían cargadas con malicia ni con desdén, sino con empatía y… cariño.

No quería admitirlo aún porque no se creía preparado para ello, pero Adrien Agreste se sentía maravilloso al poder hablar con sinceridad junto a Kagami, poder incluso exponerle algunos de sus problemas que tenía, especialmente con su padre, a quien por ejemplo casi no le veía en, a veces, dos días completos.

Lo mejor era que ella nunca le había visto con lástima. Jamás había mostrado una cara triste que dijese "_oh, pobre niño rico_", sino una que le inspiraba ternura y comprensión. Todo muy distinto a lo que él pudiese obtener con sus mejores amigos, Nino, Marinette o Alya, quienes muy por lo regular, se removían incómodos o trataban de darle ánimos luego de presenciar a su padre regañándolo o llamándolo a su lado como si Adrien fuese su mascota y no su hijo.

Kagami le entendía tan bien que le asustaba porque luego de meditar mucho en ello y veía su celular, con la imagen de Ladybug coronándola, se veía a sí mismo como un vil infiel. Sentía que estaba engañando a su Lady por cada vez que se permitía verse realmente feliz junto a Kagami.

Pero por otro lado, ¿pero cómo podía traicionar a alguien que no lo soportaba? A alguien que ya le había afirmado que estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Una cosa más. Poco a poco, ese disgusto y chispazo de celos también iba menguando hasta ser poco creíble para Adrien, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ya no iba sintiéndose igual con su lady? ¿Por qué?

—¿Adrien?

—No —respondió ido. Luego él negó con la cabeza; dirigió su vista al piso, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de sonreír—, e-es solo que…

Ella hizo un sonido que indicaba que estaba esperando su respuesta, pero Adrien no se sintió presionado a hablar por eso; y tampoco se preocupó por molestar a Kagami con su larga pausa. En el fondo, él supo que ella no iba a obligarlo a hablar, cosa que le aliviaba mucho en su corazón.

Adrien negó con la cabeza una vez más y tomó una decisión.

—Kagami… yo…

—¿Sí?

—Quisiera saber si tú…

—¿Sí? —ante ese tono bajo y delicado de voz, Adrien no quería pensar en si ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

—¿Quisieras…? Ya sabes, ¿bailar una pieza?

Completamente rojo de las mejillas y el corazón latiéndole al mil, Adrien con la cabeza señaló el gran salón, del cual salía una preciosa melodía clásica de violín, y por la experiencia que Adrien tenía en estas fiestas; habrían otras canciones similares para que las parejas invitadas al evento, acompañasen al recién matrimonio en una lista de danza lenta.

—Yo… no sé bailar —su timidez lo enterneció.

Sin poder detenerse, Adrien se encontró a sí mismo teniendo su mano frente a Kagami.

—Te enseñaré —y sonrió un poco angustioso de recibir un rechazo más.

Pero Kagami no era Ladybug, Adrien lo supo en el instante en el que ella, en vez de hacerlo a un lado, le sonrió de manera hermosa y tomó su mano con una delicada pero decidida firmeza. Kagami no lo rechazaba, ella no lo miraba con aburrimiento o fastidio… y lo más importante, Kagami lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar la tormenta que se ocultaba atrás de la sonrisa de Adrien Agreste. Ella no consideraba que sus bromas fuesen para molestar, sino un patético intento de ser visto, escuchado, comprendido; inquieto de ser ignorado. Sólo con Kagami, Adrien había sentido que sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas al fin.

—Sabes que te haré cumplir esa promesa —advirtió con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—Lo sé —él, ansioso por cumplir con su palabra, apretó un poco sus dedos por encima de los de ella y se le ocurrió que podría halagar ese bonito y elegante traje japonés, rojo con negro, que Kagami usaba para la ocasión. Ninguna otra chica podría hacerle justicia tal atuendo, sin embargo, Adrien todavía se estaba conteniendo a sí mismo para no estropear la tarde.

Adrien no quería hacerle daño, así que como la pieza que pronto se encontrarían bailando, él iría lento y con paciencia. Ya no podía ni quería contenerlo más… ya no era sólo que Ladybug lo rechazara o que él mismo, viviendo en negación, quisiera buscar refugio en otras personas por su amor no correspondido, era que Adrien Agreste había sido cautivado por una buena chica, una que le aceptaba en todas sus formas.

Diablos, si tan solo no estuviese tan atado a las normas con respecto a su identidad como súper héroe, no tendría dudas en confiarle su secreto a Kagami; estaba cansado de lidiar con ello solo. El conocimiento de esa realidad le pesó (pero no en un mal sentido) tanto que Adrien dejó de sentir culpabilidad o desprecio hacia sí mismo, por pasar la mano derecha por la espalda de Kagami, la mano izquierda por su frágil cintura, y acercarla más a él.

Sólo dios y él sabrían que tan especial… qué tan protegido se sintió cuando Kagami inhaló profundo sobre su pecho mientras pasaba sus finos brazos por encima de sus hombros y con sus delicados dedos, rozaba su nuca, dándole un sutil masaje que le relajó demasiado, pero también le hizo sentirse deseoso de conseguir un poco más de aquella sensación.

—Kagami —susurró atrapado en el delicado manto de la paz, del confort.

—Dime.

—No me sueltes —rogó con un pequeño dolor en su garganta—, no me sueltes.

Adrien sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando ella apretó más su agarre y él inevitablemente hizo lo mismo. Como si ambos quisieran fundirse en un solo ser.

—Estoy aquí… y lo estaré siempre, Adrien.

Y él lo estaría para ella. Siempre. Sin importar nada ni nadie más.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Aclaro que esto lo escribí apenas hace una hora, a las 12 de la madrugada jaja. No pude contener la inspiración y aquí está._

_La verdad es que estos dos se me hacen muy tiernos, y en la serie siento que es la pareja que más coherencia tiene. Motivo por el cual nunca escribiré "Lukanette", es que odio los ships veloces que suceden "por qué sí", y sólo sirven para el fanservice; lo siento fans de la pareja, pero en serio Luka se me hace como el príncipe de repuesto para Marinette, cosa que me fastidia porque... aquí entre nosotros, Marinette es el personaje que más me desagrada. Una Mary Sue confirmada, ni más ni menos._

_En fin. me alegra poder escribir sobre Adrien y Kagami, aunque como dije; me enfoco más en el Lukagami, pareja que amo y sé que no es muy probable que se vuelvan canon._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
